Maximum Ride, A New Life
by miggyfan23
Summary: Max just wants to be alone. But when she meets a new guy named Fang will it flip her life around? Or will she just close off like she has done in her unmentionable past? She finds that when you feel like your falling maybe if you hope and ask for help others will pull you up. See how she deals with the drama that is in store for her. lots of Fax. rated T just in case


** hey guys miggyfan23 here! i hope you enjoy this story as much as i did writing it. If you want a change or request a story just pm me! well im not going to stop you from reading this story. Bye!**

**-miggyfan23**

Chapter 1: Will It Ever Be the Same?

I am average.

I know everyone is always like no your not everyone can be great! And other crap that I block out. Yeah no don't even bother to open your mouth to say it. I don't need to hear it.

Walking through the maroon and white striped halls, I wished nothing more than to be able to have my music. It would be so much better then I could just hang out in my own world. But no I have to listen to everyone else's voices.

My solid black backpack hung over my shoulder hit my hip with every step I took. Before you make assumptions no I am not emo in any kind of way. Just liking the color black doesn't mean you are one. My homeroom was appearing closer and closer by the minute. Something I dreaded everyday. People passed by either with their boyfriend getting comfy or with their friends gossiping on the latest fashion or breakup.

I didn't even bother to start a conversation with others around me. I wasn't being social at the moment with it being the first day of school. As I was informing you earlier, average was where I stood in this sick social game of theirs. I sat down and started doodling on my silver Writing notebook. After all the years of being alone since my friend left me for the popular crowd, doodling had been a habit of mine. Along with that I never looked in someone's eye when they were angry or upset but I will fill you in on that later.

Average looks.

With my brown hair falling past my shoulders with random blond highlights here and there. Also my green eyes were bright but if you saw the other girls that attended here you would see that they had more curves than I do. Psst I had more awesomeness than they will ever have.

Average grades.

I never had gotten a perfect grade on homework or test. I always got Cs or Ds. Of course I have wished in the past that I could be smarter but hey you can't change who you are. I never let anything get to me about it though. When my mom lectures me about it I pick pieces that might be important in the future, the rest I just ignore.

Average everything as you can see. Yup that's me. The only thing that wasn't average was my height. With only being 5 ft. in high school, it was under average. Yay me I get to be below average! (Sarcasm)

Most people avoid me when I walk to my numerous classes. The result of a rumor saying that I cut myself… which is NOT TRUE.

Do I care even the slightest bit? Heck no! For whatever I care they could spread a million rumors. It actually made me laugh hard. Just showed how insecure they are about themselves.

I smirked at the thought and the teacher began to call out roll call. After a while I hear a "Maximum Ride?"

"Here," I spoke loudly, earning glares. My voice came out flat and emotionless and the kids who glared quickly turned away. Interesting I though to myself.

I know what you are thinking, wow what a stupid name I wonder how weird her parents must be to name her that? Well, if you don't like it, you can back off you can back off and leave it alone. And if you don't I swear you do not want to face my deadly wrath that I am quite proud of it.

As the teacher called another students name, a boy at that. He made his way up to the front of the room and by the way the girls were staring at him he must be the new guy that just joined our school.

He was good looking, I would have to give him that. Something was off and the moment he smirked I knew what it was. A know-it-all smirk told me everything. It told me he was a player just like the rest. His black hair swept over his eyes, which were hard to get a good look at, but I think it was the color of obsidian.

He introduced himself as Nick Martinez but preferred the name Fang. For what reasons I don't know but he made his way to where I was sitting.

He tried to get my attention the whole entire class when all I wanted was to draw and be quiet. I could already tell this year would not be a breeze.

**I will try to get the next chapter up quickly as possible. I will continue writing but reviews always help! i will add in the other characters don't you worry, it just takes time.  
**

**-Miggyfan23**

Chapter Two: Partners

The next few classes were a blur as usual. I looked at the clock and felt like if it wasn't going to stop that unbearable sound I will scream. Of course i didn't do that. Finally we were dismissed but i had loads of homework when i got home just waiting for me. At lunch i found my usual seat in the table at the back corner.

I laughed at the groups that were made. It was so stereo typical with the cheerleaders with their slutty outfits on next to the perverted football player who were sneaking glances. The nerds were arguing with the geeks and the outcasts like me just didn't give a shit.

I ate my lunch in peace that is until that Fang boy came strolling in like he owned the damn place. i found myself rolling my eyes he thought very high of himself. Someone should tell him arrogance is an ugly trait to hold. He spotted me and walked over and sat down facing me. Great, i thought to myself He's going to try to make conversation. i was definitely not in the mood to talk.

"So what classes do you have after this?" He asked sincerely but i could tell it was fake. His eyes said that much about it. Wait i thought why am i looking into his eyes? ugh get yourself together Max hes going to just use you.

"You going to ask my question?" He nagged me several times and each time he was getting closer to a death wish.

"Ugh if i answer will you go away and go hang out with your little fan club?"

He slowly nodded, processing the fact inside his head. He looked at me again and a slow warmth filled me. i shook my head, What was this boy doing to me?

"Okay Twinkle Toes i have L.A after this lovely lunch where you have to nag me to no end." The words came out with sarcasm and i gave him a smirk obviously proud with what i told him.

Shaking his head he did as he promise which was surprising with me. Only i caught him a few times looking at me and feeling uncomfortable with the pair of eyes glazing over me.

I found that in L.A we had a project to do by the next week. Well that's nice i thought, a project on the first day why not do it. I was okay with the project until Toes was well you can guess it, was my partner. Yay me i'm so lucky. He flashed me a smile which in fact blinded me. What the hell does he use on his teeth? i mean its blinding it hurts.

That's besides the point anyway, the teacher was handing out packets for it.

"The point of the project is that you will be able to learn more about your partner and i expect you to turn it in next week." Her raspy voice rang out in the classroom as she stood in the front.

Ha ha is this some sort of joke? I most definitely did NOT want to learn more about that jerk. He tried to talk to me but thank God the bell rung and i ran out of the classroom.

He wasn't in any of my other classes and for that i was grateful and i learned in peace. Soon the day was over and i walked out of the building to feel the cool weather that was soon to be winter. The clouds were covering the sun making it even colder.

Just then i forgot a book by my locker and who i saw for it was Fang and Lissa making out on the wall. I cringed it was disgusting from what i saw. He look like he was breaking her. Lissa was the school slut and she doesn't even try to cover it up but embraces it. Her fire engine red hair was tangled and messy with her skinny figure. Her shirt looked like it wanted to escape being that he was two sizes too small. Her skirt was barely covering her butt leaving any guy to look if he wanted to.

Sick, I thought to myself really sick.

I ran up to them and yelled," Lissa is striping and giving a free show!"

Lissa tried to glare at me. Look at the key word tried. I bursted out laughing, her facial expression was too funny. Fang just smirked and I skipped away and gave them the bird and got in my car. Today was shaping up to a great day.

**I hope you liked the previous chapter and i'm am really sorry not all the characters are introduced yet but soon i promise! well other than that thanks for those who are reading this story i appreciate it! Also i'm sorry this chapter will be kinda short**

Chapter 3: Family Matters

It was a yellow mustang, a gift from my sorry figure of a father. He was never a true father to me and tried to win my love back from me by buying me fancy stuff.

My mom died when i was 13 so i had always taken care of myself and my two sisters Ella and Nudge. They were everything to me, i don't know how i could live with out them.

My car drove into the driveway in front of a huge with house with green shutters and door. If you thought the outside was big the inside was bigger. I opened the door showing a marble staircase to my left that led to my sisters and my rooms. I reached our kitchen which was just as big with the wood and marble clashing with each other. The island in the middle had Ella and Nudge sitting down and they were in the middle of a conversation when they spotted me.

"MAX!" they both exclaimed then ran and almost tackled me into a bear hug.

I laughed and hugged both of them back.

"Its good to see you too" I had a smile on my face, not many times when that would happen. Ella had blondish brown hair like me and was a little bit pudgy but who cares? She was wearing jeans and a shirt with a giant bow on the front. Ella was not as girly as Nudge was but had a fairly good sense of fashion. Me? I said if its comfy then you should wear it but as you can see not everyone agrees with me.

Nudge was wearing a poka- dotted skirt and a pink shirt that said kiss me. Ella was wearing boots whereas Nudge loves heels. I still don't understand why she hasn't broken her ankle yet. Her black hair was layered in sheets that went past her hair. Both were wearing make-up but thank God they weren't like Lissa who caked it on.

i gave them one last hug before getting to my homework. They were my only family and i would protect them to no end. I not become like my father I told myself.

I will not.


End file.
